Assasin Canarrow: Reunion
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A tie in to "Assassin Canarrow: Learning Her Future" in which Sara is reunited with Oliver and Nyssa.
**This will be a tie in to my other fic entitled "Assassin Canarrow: Learning Her Future" and shows Sara's reunion with Oliver and Nyssa. I hope all of you like it. Also, while this fic contains hints of Nysara, I personally don't ship gay pairings and am for one man and one woman only. This is just for entertainment only folks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They belong to DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Sara was busy taking turns hugging both Oliver and Nyssa, feeling beyond happy to see them again after everything Rip Hunter revealed to her regarding their fates. It lasted a long while she didn't want to let them go and neither did they, especially Nyssa who wept for joy at seeing her Canary standing before her alive and whole. Oliver was of course very relieved to see that Sara had made it through her mission with the Legends and happy that she'd returned home.

Despite everything that happened between them in the past, the truth was that Oliver had never stopped loving Sara and would always love her. Looking back, he wished he'd fought for them instead of just standing and looking like an idiot when she broke up with him and left. But now that he and Felicity had broken up, him seeing that she wasn't the one for him due to their differences, he had every intention of rekindling things with Sara. There was however the issue of her and Nyssa still having feelings for each other, something he could see as plain as day while currently observing their reunion. He just hoped that something could be worked out since he had no intention of losing her again.

Nyssa on her part took a while to comprehend that the Sara standing before her was truly her Sara. Last time she saw her, Sara had been without a soul, her eyes appearing dead to the world. And now here she was, completely restored and her eyes shining with life, joy, and a few unshed tears. Nyssa had been unsure if Sara had truly returned to the world despite what Laurel had said, but now she could see that Laurel had been correct based on the evidence before her. And as they stood together, continuing to embrace, all of Nyssa's feelings for her Canary came rushing back to the surface and she silently promised herself that after the war with HIVE was over, she was going to spend some quality time and hopefully reconnect with her. She could see however that Oliver still loved Sara as much as she did and knew this matter had to be resolved.

What neither Oliver nor Nyssa expected was the tongue lashing Sara was about to give both of them which she promptly did after extracting herself from their individual embraces.

"As much as I'm delighted to see you both, there are certain things that have come to my attention which I'd like to discuss with you", Sara started. "Before I begin however, I'd like for you both to stay quiet and not say one word until I'm finished. Can the two of you do that please?", she asked them, her tone firm and dead serious.

Oliver and Nyssa wondered what this was all about, and couldn't help but feel worried about what Sara had to say due to her tone of voice. But they agreed to do as she requested and remained silent during which she turned to Oliver and voiced to him what was on her mind.

"I spoke with Rip Hunter during our mission and he revealed to me some of what's been going on while I was dead and a few weeks following my resurrection, and the first thing I have to say is this. WERE YOU CRAZY OLIVER?!", she practically yelled at him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHALLENGING RA'S TO A DUEL?! That man has trained for ages and could've killed you, and very nearly did from what I heard. I don't know what the reason was as to why you did such a thing, but I'm sure there was a better way of handling it than to do something so suicidal. I don't know what your team thought of your insane plan but since I suspect that they were against it, you should really make an effort to listen to them more instead of going off on one of your half baked plans. I'd also advise you to think carefully before doing something like that ever again. I love you Ollie and would prefer that you don't die needlessly!"

Sara paused for a moment, doing her best to keep her emotions under control, and then continued.

"If that little escapade wasn't stupid enough, you go off and give Ra's ring to Malcolm after defeating Ra's and I really just have to ask you this as well Ollie. WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!", Sara yelled again. "You should've known better than that! What you should've done instead was to give it to Nyssa, the rightful heir and your wife, according to League law. While I'm proud of you for defeating Ra's and also understand that you did not take his mantle because you were unwilling to accept a life of killing again, which is one of the things I love about you, I can't believe that you'd install Malcolm, of all people, as the new Ra's and after everything that man has done. And of course, it came back to bite you in the a**. I really thought you'd be smarter than that Ollie and I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you. I am glad however that you rectified your stupidity, removed Malcolm, and gave the ring to Nyssa."

Oliver listened quietly to what Sara had to say to him, and he had to admit to himself that everything she said was true and it was causing him to feel ashamed of himself. He knew that he'd really made some questionable choices, especially the one regarding Malcolm, and it was something he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. He'd definitely paid for it severely when the friend he cared for was killed by Malcolm. Oliver had to wonder how he was always screwing things up and knew that he should start relying on his loved ones more so that he wouldn't keep falling into these horrible situations. What hurt more than anything was the disappointment on Sara's face, something he wished he'd never have to experience because of how much that woman meant to him.

After having finished giving Oliver a piece of her mind, Sara then turned her attention towards Nyssa who couldn't help but be apprehensive due to the steely gaze she leveled upon her. Nyssa hoped that whatever Sara was upset with her about wouldn't ruin what she felt they still had between them.

"Now, in regards to who should've been installed as the new Ra's A'l Ghul, it of course was supposed to have been you Nyssa", Sara began. "I'm glad that Oliver eventually made the right choice and gave you the ring, though I was very much surprised to hear that you gave it all up and put an end to the League's existence. Rip did explain to me why you did that and Laurel's influence in the matter and I have to admit that I'm proud of you. However, using Thea's life against Oliver was something that you shouldn't have done and that's not the kind of woman I fell in love with. There are lines that you just don't cross and you crossed a line. What you did is something your father would've done. What if your gamble had failed and Thea had died? Her blood would've been on your hands. While I'm disappointed in Oliver for his own stupidity, I'm also disappointed in you as well for doing something like that."

Sara paused, letting her words sink into both of her exes who just looked down on the ground in shame. However, she moved closer to them and after cupping their faces simultaneously, stared directly into each of their eyes while her own eyes softened.

"However, I understand that you both are human like anyone else and are prone to make dumb mistakes and unwise choices, including ones that have a high cost. It doesn't mean I don't love either of you any less. Both of you mean the world to me and especially after what Rip told me about your fates. But you need to understand that there are certain things you aren't supposed to do and lines you're not supposed to cross, and giving unlimited power to a mass murderer or holding a life hostage just to get what you want are two of those examples. To conclude, I ask you both to start making wiser choices and not lose what made me fall in love with each of you."

At this point, Oliver and Nyssa had tears flowing down their faces once Sara finished and they pulled her into a three way group hug. Sara was also crying as she hugged them back. Like Oliver, Nyssa also understood Sara's words to be true and that she should've never used Thea's life to settle a score with someone she hated, even if the hate was more than justifiable. She had indeed crossed a line, and not just by risking someone's life but also someone who was her sister in law and part of her Canary's life. Thankfully, her life in the League was officially over and she vowed then and there that she'd never exploit anyone's life ever again and would strive to be the person Sara saw within her.

The three of them continued to hold each other for a while with Oliver and Nyssa continuously apologizing for their actions to which Sara reassured them that she'd forgiven their stupidity and held no ill will towards them. After some time, the three of them parted and Sara voiced the final subject on her mind, something she longed to say and had been looking forward to most of all.

"As I told you earlier, despite my disappointment in some of your actions, I still love you both so very much and have never stopped loving you. The two of you mean the world to me and I never want to lose either of you. That's why I can't choose between you two because I really want to be with you both and my feelings for you have grown stronger than ever since I've been away and especially after everything Rip said to me during our conversation. Therefore, since I'm deeply in love with you both, I leave the decision regarding how to handle this matter to the two of you and can only hope for the best resolution for all of us", Sara said to them with hope in her voice. She knew the answer she longed for but would let Oliver and Nyssa decide how to handle things. She would rather that this matter be agreed upon by both of them instead of pushing what she wanted onto them.

Oliver and Nyssa's eyes widened at her admission and were beyond overjoyed by it. They also knew very well how much the other loved Sara and knew there was only one logical choice to be made. Smiling brightly, the two of them pulled Sara back into their arms and made their choice known to her, Oliver being the first to answer her.

"Frankly, there is only one resolution to be made for this issue, and it is that you not have to choose between us. Instead, if you truly love us both, then you can have both of us. After all, either or doesn't have to be the only choice and love should know no bounds, and that applies to loving more than one person."

"Oliver's right beloved", Nyssa added. "And as much as I still love you and am delighted that you still feel the same way, I am fully willing to share you with Oliver if it truly makes you happy. Furthermore, if there were anyone in this world I'd be willing to share you with, it would be him. He's an honorable man and a true hero and is frankly the only man I'd completely trust. So yes, you can have both of us but only if you're truly willing to agree to that.

Sara was overwhelmed with happiness by their answer, having longed to hear those words from them, and took turns passionately kissing each of them to which they reciprocated willingly and fervently.

"I cannot even begin to tell you how much I'm excited by this and how grateful I am to have both of you in my life", she said to them after parting from them, feeling more content than she had been at any part in her life.

To conclude, Sara, Oliver, and Nyssa went on to form a happy ménage a twa following their battle with HIVE and settled down in a lovely neighborhood in the suburbs. Shortly afterwards, Oliver and Nyssa hit it off and fell in love with each other, which pleased Sara, and they all married each other, had three children named Caity, Katrina, and Stephen and the whole family lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **A/N If anyone's wondering about the discussion Sara told Oliver and Nyssa about in regards to their fates based on the information she learned from Rip, the three of them did discuss it sometime after this fic concluded. Nyssa and Oliver were horrified by the story but they and Sara decided that it didn't matter since Vandal Savage and HIVE are officially gone and therefore that future's been avoided. Also, Oliver and Nyssa got the chance to properly explain their actions to Sara, but without justifying themselves, and she did understand but still felt they could've made better choices. I decided not to add those discussions because I wanted to be done quickly with this tie in fic.**

 **Assassin Canarrow story challenge: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa are preparing to have a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant, but they get called away on a mission and after dealing with it, they're exhausted and very hungry at this point. Therefore, they forego going to a restaurant and waiting for dinner and instead decide to order takeout and eat it as their romantic dinner.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
